Koizora
by MissManga19
Summary: 'Si alguien realmente quiere hablar contigo, te llamará...' decía aquella extraña y desconocida voz en la línea. Elsa nunca creyó que perder su teléfono le iba a causar tantos problemas. (Advertencia: Contenido explícito)
1. 1

**Notas del autor:**

Supuestamente era un One-shot, por ser muy largo decidí dividirlo, la semana próxima subiré la segunda parte.

¿Alguien ha visto la película Koizora? yo lloré la primera vez que la ví (hace como 4 años xD) desde ese entonces me encanta, el comienzo más que nada. Es por eso que decidí ambientarlo a un Helsa, con pequeños (muchos) cambios aquí y allá. Si aún no la has visto... no es que te recomiende que la veas, pero si te gusta el melodrama adolescente escolar asiático, dale una oportunidad. ¡Gracias por todo!

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN (y se pertenecen) A DISNEY.**

¡Gracias por todo!

* * *

 **Cielo de amor.**

 _''Seré tuya, solo tuya; hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo...''_

Elsa suspiró por primera vez en el día.

La mañana avanzaba con cierta lentitud mientras que una chica de media estatura solo se quedaba mirando su reflejo en uno de los espejos del baño de la escuela. Había una leve brisa que venía de una pequeña ventana en la pared, la cual meneaba algunos mechones de su cabello blanco y refrescaba su rostro un poco enrojecido. No es que le hubiese pasado algo que la haga sonrojarse, más bien solo se trataba de un infantil pensamiento que surgía en su mente cuando apretaba un tubito en sus manos. Con cuidado, enroscó la tapa de dicho tubito y sacó un aplicador con una brochita que contenía una pegajosa consistencia color rosa pastel y lo llevó a sus finos labios; poniéndose brillo labial en su boca. Aquel espejo mostraba a una tímida chica de algunos dieciséis años, pintando su rostro para luego mirar el resultado un poco complacida con su apariencia. Pero la verdad es que un poco de labial no iba a cambiar el hecho de que solo era una niña inexperta. Suspiró por segunda vez.

Se acomodó el uniforme, primero arreglando la falda negra que se extendía desde su cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y la camisa blanca tipo marinero de mangas largas y un poco anchas, tratando de hacer que tenga menos arrugas posibles, seguido por el lazo negro en su cuello y finalizando por estirar las medias negras por encima de las rodillas. También arregló su pelo, que estaba trenzado desordenadamente y caía de lado. Todo parecía estar bien, con éste último pensamiento y guardando el brillo labial en uno de los bolsillos escondidos de su falda, salió del baño. Caminando mientras tarareaba una canción absurda demasiado bajito, aquella chica se adentró a su salón de clase respectivo y se acercó a dos chicas más que se encontraban sentadas una frente a la otra en sus pupitres, con el mismo uniforme puesto.

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto, copito?— preguntó una de ellas. Se trataba de Anna, su mejor amiga desde... siempre, nunca supo porqué le había apodado ''copito''. Era una niña muy especial en su vida, con rasgos demasiado alegres y ojos brillantes y los más azules que podías encontrar, como siempre sonriéndole a todos. Tenía dos trenzas que a diferencia de la aludida, estaban peinadas muy ordenadamente y eran de color anaranjado. Tenía en sus manos su teléfono celular y su almuerzo, que consistía en un sánduich de jamón y jugo de fresas. Elsa no respondió y ocupó un lugar al lado de sus amigas.— Siéntate.— le ordenó suavemente.

—¿Te pintaste los labios? ¿Porqué...?— la otra chica en particular, la que siempre se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles de los demás, era Honey Lemmon; ''Solo Honey, para los amigos''. Tenía gafas enormes de color rosa que le hacían ver dulce y unos preciosos ojos verdes, todo combinado con su personalidad inteligente y agradable. Le gustaba llevar su cabello color miel suelto en su espalda y era tan largo que parecía una princesa. Anna la conoce desde hace tiempo y fue la misma que le sugirió cambiarse de escuela para terminar juntas, las tres.— A no ser que... ¿Te gusta alguien, cierto?— cuestionó ahora mirando a la platinada con desdén, mientras que llevaba a su boca un caramelo de limón.

—¿Qué? ¡No, para nada!— Elsa contestó lo más rápido que pudo, ahora también meneando su cabeza haciendo un gesto de negación, podía sentir por igual cómo sus mejillas se calentaban cuando los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en ella, curiosa.— No es que me desagrade la idea, tal vez quiera enamorarme, pero no sé cómo empezar.— dijo pícara y a la vez melancólica, ganándose la sonrisa cómplice de ambas.— ¡Vamos a comer!— expresó veloz para desviar el tema y ahora prestarle atención a su propio almuerzo; fue algo rápido que se preparó antes de ir a la escuela ese día, un puré con algo de queso y jugo de manzana. En aquel curso se podía escuchar de fondo las pláticas de los demás estudiantes que también compartían la hora de receso y sus respectivos amigos. Gracias a Anna y Honey, la platinada podía pasar todos los días acompañada de ellas mientras que las veía hablar animadamente de cosas sin importancia. Se sentía bien poder tener amigas y divertirse con ellas, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de su juventud.

—Sí, supongo.

—Pues yo ya tengo a alguien.— comentó la pelirroja con una mueca indescriptible, como orgullosa de ello. Honey la observó sorprendida mientras que buscó algo en su bolso color amarillo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién?— preguntó con igual emoción que la pelirroja, que se encontraba juntando sus puños con su característico e infantil gesto de anticipación por hablar de aquella persona. Elsa sin embargo se encontraba esperando la respuesta pasientemente.

—Kristoff Bjorgman de la clase B.— por fin habló y fue como quien dijo los más grandes secretos del gobierno.

—¿Kristoff Bjor...?— cuestionó nuevamente la chica de gafas, confirmando lo que había escuchado. Anna simplemente asintió.— ¡Ay no, Anna! Ni lo pienses, ese tipo es alguien demasiado problemático y con ese aire de ''playboy'', es mejor que lo dejes.

—¿Qué..? No, en realidad no es tan malo.— la aludida arrugó su entrecejo algo ofendida.— Además, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?— preguntó ahora para pararse de su asiento y apoyarse en la mesa del pupitre que yacían sus meriendas, y quitarle una libreta pequeña del regaso de la ojiverde.—¿Qué tienes aquí?— sus ojos azules miraban con sorpresa lo que había anotado en ese cuaderno. Elsa en todo momento no decia nada, solo veía también con atención aquella libreta con miles de anotaciones, ahora algunas de ellas eran nombres masculinos y rasgos físicos y personales clasificados por orden alfabético.

—¡No! ¡Dame eso, Anna!— gritó sonrojada y tratando de quitarle el cuaderno.

—¡Honey! ¡No sabía que estabas tan desesperada!

—¡No lo estoy! Además eso no es mío.— confesó a más no poder, rindiéndose y bajando sus hombros.

—¿De quién es? ¿Y qué haces con toda esta información?— Anna se veía muy interesada en todo lo que había allí escrito, buscando el nombre de todos los chicos que había tenido interés y asombrándose por lo que leía.— Aquí está toda la población masculina de la escuela. Dios, hasta da miedo. ¿De quién dijiste que era...?

—Okay, suficiente Anna banana.— le expresó quitándole la libreta.— Se supone que es un secreto, pero todos sabemos que es de Ashley.— respondió sin importancia.— Falta poco para los exámenes de fin de semestre, luego vacaciones de invierno y otra vez clases, ¿No se dan cuenta chicas? Casi acabamos la escuela y no ha ocurrido nada emocionante. Volveré a casa y jamás las veré de nuevo.

Honey Lemon era extranjera. Procedente un país latinoaméricano del que no recuerda Elsa con exactitud, se había mudado hace unos años atrás debido a problemas familiares, y por eso, tenía que volver a su hogar y hacer sus estudios universitarios allí, sin poder tener esperanza alguna de volver. Había sacrificado muchas cosas en su antiguo lugar, dejando atrás su escuela y sus amigos para acostumbrarse a vivir en un país extraño con personas que no conoce, en eso apareció Anna y su infinita dulzura; se hicieron amigas cuando ésta trabajaba en una heladería y lo demás fue historia. Conociendo también a la platinada y las tres eran inseparables. Entristeciéndose bastante cuando supieron la noticia de volver atrás. Era un tema delicado entre ellas; los días transcurrían y más se deprimía, haciendo que la pelirroja intente subirle los ánimos y hacer tantos planes juntas como sean posibles para que la hagan sentir mejor, puesto que se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de ellas.

—Definitivamente no.— la pelirroja la miraba fijamente, su voz se volvió más severa y Elsa notó que volvían a tocar ese tema de nuevo, suspirando por tercera vez en el día. No le gustaba hablar de eso.— Haremos algo al respecto. Un plan o lo que sea, mientras tanto vamos a pasar todos los días juntas en lo que averiguamos qué hacer.— explicó seriamente.

—Sí, ¿y sabes qué más? haremos que el chico más sexy de la escuela se axfisie por tí, Honey. Luego le romperás el corazón en mil pedazos.— ésta vez fue Elsa la que brindó apoyo, con una sonrisa traviesa y alzando la libreta con una mano. Ambas chicas se rieron ante ese comentario, puesto que era inusual en ella.— Usaremos esta arma...— dijo refiriéndose al cuaderno.

—Las adoro.— respondió al segundo, con una cálida sonrisa.— Tomémonos una foto.

* * *

—¿Lo ves?— Anna, quien se azomaba sin discreción alguna en la puerta del salón de clases en donde se supone que pertenece el chico del que hablaban, preguntó por milésima vez mientras que trataba de encontrarlo con la vista. Honey rodó los ojos cansada de espiar y Elsa negó con la cabeza.— Ah... ¿Dónde se supone que puede estar? ¿Puedes verlo?

—Anna, vámonos.— suplicó la chica de gafas cuando la tomó por un brazo y la haló suavemente. La pelirroja hizo caso omiso y se alzó con las puntillas de sus pies y trató de visualizar más la escena en aquel salón diferente al suyo. Estaba lleno de estudiantes también descansando en la hora de almuerzo, algunos reian y hablaban, otros estaban dormidos y simplemente escuchando música con sus audífonos; pero no había rastro alguno de quien ella específicamente quería encontrar.— Lo buscarás más tarde.

—Maldición.— musitó la aludida. Kristoff era un chico un poco mayor que ella, tal vez uno o dos años, había notado su presencia por primera vez hace unas semanas atrás, en el entrenamiento de béisbol. Aquel joven de contexura musculosa captó la mirada aquamarina de la pelirroja cuando tenía el uniforme todo sucio y trataba de batear adecuadamente. Anna en ese momento solo se encargaba de devolverle un libro prestado a otro chico que se encontraba también practicando, finalizando por sentarse en las gradas y observar al grupo de jóvenes entrenar. Era muy alto, fue lo primero que pensó, sintiéndose cautivada por la personalidad ruda y tormentosa de él, quien maldecía y gruñía cada vez que fallaba en los tiros. Desde ese entonces no había podido dejar de verlo practicar.

—¡Anna banana!— Elsa le pellizcó en el antebrazo y la aludida se exaltó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.— No te quedes tanto tiempo en frente a esa clase, te estan mirando raro.

—¡Ya sé! Solo queria verlo...— susurró derrotada y bajandola vista, dejándose guiar ahora por sus amigas quienes le agarraban el brazo para ir de nuevo su propio salón. De pronto, en aquel pasillo donde se encontraban, salieron dos chicos que caminaban a su dirección. Ni Elsa ni Honey lo notaron, pero cierta pelirroja se dió cuenta instantáneamente de quienes se trataban.— Es él.— dijo demasiado bajito pero lo suficientemente alto para que ambas la escucharan.

—¿Quién?— preguntó con el mismo tono la ojiverde.

—Pues el rubio, por supuesto.— contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.— ¿No está como quiere?— la platinada rió ante ese comentario, puesto que conocía mucho a su amiga y sabía lo exagerada que era cuando se trataba del sexo opuesto. Ella sin embargo nunca se había sentido así, emocionada por alguien atractivo. Creía que habían más cosas importantes y especiales en una persona, tal vez por ello todavía no experimentaba tales sensaciones por nadie. Se quedaron allí paradas mientras que disimulaban torpemente, Honey hablaba con Anna sobre algo que Elsa no escuchaba; sabía lo que hacían, comportarse desinteresadas y usando sus teléfonos celulares. Pero era bastante claro que la pelirroja le lanzaba miradas prófugas a su objetivo. Aquel muchacho caminaba junto con otro más bajo a su lado. Ambos tenían el uniforme escolar desordenados.

El rubio, quien Anna mencionó, era altísimo sin duda. Tenía el pelo revuelto por todos lados y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, con la camisa blanca arrugada y remangada en los codos, la corbada deshecha en su pecho y una sonrisa temible en su rostro. Hablaba con otra persona, de algo importante al parecer, era un joven que Elsa había visto anteriormente pero nunca más que eso. Tenía la tez un poco bronceada y el pelo cobrizo, era de contextura delgada y gestos finos, tenía su corbata a diferencia de su amigo, colocada correctamente, pero solo eso; porque la camisa estaba arrugada y también remangada hasta los codos. Había alguien más detrás de ellos, pero no alcanzó a ver debido a que de un momento a otro, aquel rubio se dirigía hacia ella en particular.

Elsa parpadeó varias veces para aterrizar de nuevo y confimar que él sí caminaba a donde ella.

—Hola, me llamo Kristoff y...— en ese momento, la platinada se quedó frizada mientras que aquella persona le hablaba, miró a su lado y se encontró con los ojos de la pelirroja, quien veía la escena ausente, lamentándose silenciosamente de eso y volvió su mirada al rubio.— ¿Me das tu número?— preguntó al instante sosteniendo su teléfono celular en sus manos, acaparando la atención de la aludida, incluso de las personas a su alrededor. Pasaron algunos segundos y no obtenía respuesta.

—Si quieres te doy el mío.— de pronto, ya no era Elsa a quien todos miraban, sino a Anna. La pelirroja aprovechó para acercarse al aludido tambié con su propio celular en la mano, sonriendo como pudo y marcando el número que recibía. En ese momento, la platinada se alejó rápidamente de ellos dos y sin mirar hacia atrás chocó torpemente con alguien.

Era aquel pelirrojo, el amigo de Kristoff.

La ojiazul tragó duro mientras que se ganaba la mirada más fría que una noche en invierno de aquella persona. Él la observaba inexpresivo, solo manteniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirándola detenidamente. Elsa sintió una corriente eléctrica que bailó en su espalda cuando recibía destellos más verdes de los bosques oscuros en las pupilas de ese chico, quien no decía nada y solo mantenía una postura quieta.

—L-lo siento.— se disculpó rápidamente cuando se alejó de todos y se escondió en las escaleras de otro pasillo... sin darse cuenta de que en todo el momento él la miraba desaparecer.

Aquella chica apoyó su espalda en la pared, recostándose en ella y alzando su cabeza al techo, respirando profundamente mientras que sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente. Era una sensación extraña, todo lo que hizo él fue verla y eso le causó un estremecimiento muy raro. Arrugó sus cejas preocupada por la reacción de su amiga, quien junto con Honey, aparecieron caminando e hicieron el mismo gesto; apoyarse en la pared. Elsa la vió de reojo, esperando que hablara.

—Tengo su número.— comentó un poco decepcionada y apretando su celular en su pecho.— Pero él quería el tuyo.

—¡Anna!— la platinada solo atinó a empujarla levemente y lanzarle un gesto reprobatorio, tratando de subirle los ánimos. Honey solo las miraba en silencio.

—¡Entonces prométeme que no te meterás con Kristoff!— sentenció alzando su dedo índice con el rostro severo, apuntando a su amiga.

—Lo prometo, Anna banana.— le dijo en un susurro bastante decidido y directo, asintiendo con la cabeza.— Ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra.— finalizó, después de que la pelirroja escuchara aquello, ambas enrredaron sus meñiques como símbolo de su promesa, sonriendo y volviendo a tener el mismo humor de siempre.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad y con toda la lentitud, las risas chistosas con acento extraño de Honey y los esfuerzos de Anna por hacer que cierto rubio se fije en ella, por fín llegó la semana de exámenes finales, los que daban paso a las vacaciones invernales. Elsa se encontraba con ambas chicas casi todas las tardes después de la escuela para estudiar, aunque siempre acababan viendo esas películas malas de romance y aventuras y comienzo dulces o sanduiches. Siempre con las anergías y buenas vibras de ambas, sumergidas en conversaciones graciosas de cosas absurdas y a veces, interesantes. El tema de chicos nunca faltaba, y cada vez más Anna se veía enamorada mientras que Honey y Elsa simplemente la escuchaban delirar por el joven. Esta vez el trío de chicas se encontraban en el salón de clases, a pesar de que ya había pasado más de veinte minutos de que sonara la campana de salida y la escuela se encontraba desolada. Honey miraba su reloj de pulsera color verde limón y se quejaba de tener hambre, Anna se colocaba su teléfono celular en el oído marcando el número de Elsa, quien desesperadamente, trataba de buscar por todos lados su propio teléfono.

—¿Segura que no lo dejaste en casa, copito?— aquella pelirroja había hecho esa pregunta por lo menos quince veces en los últimos dos minutos, siempre ganándose la mirada reprobatoria y preocupada de su amiga. Buscaba en todos los rincones, debajo de los pupitres y en varias veces también buscó en su propia mochila, y en las de ellas por igual, pero no encontraba nada. Y para colmo, no recuerda haberlo dejado en sonido, así que probablemente se encuentre en vibrador y empeorar las cosas.

—Apuesto que sí lo dejaste en casa y lo olvidaste.— habló ahora la ojiverde, quien sostenía el bulto de Elsa y la veía caminar de un lado a otro.

—No, estoy muy segura de que sí lo traje, es lo primero que entro en mi mochila, chicas.— respondió asqueada.

—Pero buscamos en toda la escuela.— musitó Anna, ahora sentándose en la mesa del profesor. Si alguno la viera sentada allí, probablemente se metería en un pequeño problema.— No está en el baño, ni en el patio, ni siquiera en tu bulto.

—¿No has ido a otro lado, tal vez?— la ojiazul escuchó atenta las palabras de Honey, un poco distante sin embargo cuando hacía memoria de todos los lugares posibles en donde odía haber dejado su teléfono en aquel día. Su mente comenzó a trabajar; primero salió de casa y caminó unas cuadras hasta juntarse con ellas en la misma esquina como todos los días e ir las tres a la escuela, hasta ese punto ella lo tenía bien guardado en su bolso. Luego entraron al salón, las horas más aburridas de aritmética y sociología, luego el receso en dónde fue al baño y a espiar aquel chico rubio en su otra clase, para luego volver a su propia aula y tomar clases de literatura dónde le asignaron reseñas de algunos libros en la biblioteca.

—¡La biblioteca!— gritó rápidamente y al mismo tiempo salió corriendo hacia ese respectivo lugar.— ¡Llama de nuevo Anna!

Elsa aceleró el paso para adentrarse al gran salón que fue asignado como biblioteca principal de la escuela, se encontraba en el segundo piso así que subió las escaleras con la vaga esperanza en su pecho incrustada de encontrar el aparato allí. Si lo perdía, iba a ser muy difícil conseguir otro, pues le costó algunos ahorros poder comprar aquel celular y fue gracias a una oferta en una tienda electrónica. Abrió la puerta de madera oscura y ésta dejó salir un sonido extraño, a viejo y estruendoso. A esta hora no se encontraba nadie alló, solamente la señora que se encarga de tener todo en orden y en buen perfecto estado. Habían algunas mesas con sillas y lámparas seguido por los enormes estantes que contenían todo lo relativo a historia y matemáticas, sociales y naturales, incluso los cuentos que le leían a los niños de primaria; todo estaba allí. Para sacar un libro tenías que tener un permiso firmado por un maestro asignado a la materia y un mínimo de dos días para entregarlo de regreso, y claro, solo prestaban libros a los estudiantes. La chica de pelo blanco agudizó su oído y camino despacio por los pasillos mirando todas las cubiertas de los libros allí, por fin escuchando a lo lejos aquella melodía hermosa de una de sus películas animadas favoritas, la sirenita. Podía oír el _''Look at this stuff, isn't neat...''_ justo en medio de dos grandes libros de tapa azul. Se lo encontró bastante extraño porque el aparato estaba parado allí, pero haciendo caso omiso a eso y tomándolo en sus manos, para oprimir el botóncito verde en la pantalla táctil y ponerlo en su oreja.

—Gracias, Anna banana, lo encontré aquí en la biblioteca.— dijo veloz y volviendo su camino hacia el salón donde se encontraban las otras dos. Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, escuchó una voz muy diferente a la de su amiga.

—Me alegro.

Elsa arrugó su entrecejo, con un raro presentimiento en su cabeza, extraña ante eso miró la pantalla de su celular para ahora notar que no era el número de la pelirroja, sino uno diferente y bajo el nombre de ''H''. Rápidamente colgó, ahora buscando en su libreta telefónica aquel contacto misterioso, encontrándose con una sorpresa desagradable.

Había borrado todos sus contactos. Todos. Excepto el de él.

La peliblanco, comenzando a enojarse, buscó sus fotos y videos, su lista de canciones y juegos descargados... encontrando también que había borrado todo eso. Incluso los mensajes. Gravemente asqueada, marcó aquel número desconocido para ella, escuchando solo un timbre antes de que contestara.

—¿Quién eres y porqué borraste todas mis cosas?— preguntó muchísimo antes de que esa persona pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, utilizando un tono de voz severo y muy enojado para que pudiera notar que había hecho una mala broma a la chica equivocada. Elsa cerró sus ojos, estaba muy molesta.

—Oye tranquila, solo tenías puros disparates ahí.— respondió aquella persona con mucha calma. Su voz era grave, de esas que escuchas en la televisión y que siempre parecían estar relajadas y al mismo tiempo hablaban con autoridad.

—¡¿Qué?! Tenía miles de cosas importantes, fotos, mi música, mis contactos...

—¿Tanto te molestan tus contactos? Si alguien realmente quiere hablar contigo, te llamará.— aquello de cierta forma hirió a la ojiazul, quien se encontraba allí parada en un pasillo cualquiera de la biblioteca vacía de su escuela, escuchando el cinismo de ese chico misterioso del otro lado de la línea y mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber cómo responder a eso. En realidad sí sabía, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que simplemente colgó la llamada y salió de ahí.

No le había comentado a las chicas sobre lo ocurrido, por varias razones. La primera, y la más acertada, era tener que lidiar con las preguntas y comentaros de Honey sobre la invasión de privacidad y el acoso; la segunda, y menos realista, era escuchar a Anna fantasear con la voz misteriosa de aquel chico. Dejando pasar todo el asunto como si nada, realmente dolida principalmente por sus canciones, debido a que la mitad de las fotos que guardaba en su celular eran de cosas sin importancia como los paisajes desde su ventana y su patio, fotos del cielo cuando estaba nublado y algunos atardeceres coloridos, la mascota del vecino dormiendo y cuando su trenza le salía bien. Claro, y las miles de selfies que sus amigas se tomaban cuando tenían el aparato en sus manos. Podía recuperar esas fotos en pocas semanas, los videos no, pero tampoco era importante. Pero su música era esencial. Aquellos últimos pensamientos fueron los que la recibieron cuando llegó a su casa. Tal vez tampoco se percató de la dulce vocecita de Anna informándole los planes para el día siguiente cuando se separaron en la misma esquina de siempre, solo musitando un ''hasta luego'' y caminando cabizbaja hasta pasar el umbral de la entrada a su casa.

Vivía en una casa pequeña junto con su madre. Ambas solo se tenían una a la otra, su padre había tenido un accidente en avión cuando apenas tenía memoria suficiente para recordarlo, sólo conociendo su rostro y su sonrisa en als fotografías que colgaban en las paredes de la sala. Su casa era la amarilla con un jardín de tulipanes blancos en el frente. Tenían todo lo que podían necesitar; incluyendo mesas de té en el jardín y un aire acondicionado para los días calurosos. Luego de cenar con su madre, una mujer joven y entusiasta, idéntica a ella y propietaria de su propia editorial, decidió irse a dormir. No sin antes desearle buenas noches y darse una ducha rápida para esconderse bajo las mantas y cojines de su cama en su habitación. Con una piyama que consistía en un pequeño pantaloncito blanco con dibujos animados y una vieja camiseta de un equipo famoso de football, su melena enmarañada en un despeinado moño alto y contestando los mensajes de sus amigas, Elsa simplemente cerró sus ojos disfrutando de que al día siguiente ya no tendría clases. Eran vacaciones de invierno y ya casi se sentía la brisa navideña.

Al menos eran las una de la madrugada cuando su teléfono sonó.

La ojiazul se estremeció un poco al escuchar entre sueños la típica canción que le indicaba una llamada entrante, buscando adormecida el aparato, lo colocó en su oído.

—¿Hola?

—¿Estabas dormida?— era él. Elsa abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de mirar a través de la oscuridad de su cuarto, respirando profundamente al percatarse de aquella vocecita irónica hacer le pregunta bastante obvia. Bufó ante eso.

—¿Tú qué crees?— le contestó de mala gana, cerrando sus ojos inconscientemente y muerta del sueño.

—Porque si es así tienes una voz adormecida muy linda.

Elsa le colgó.

* * *

El día próximo las tres chicas decidieron ir a ver una película. Y hacer eso consiste en juntarse en la misma esquina, ir a la casa de Honey Lemmon pero no sin antes pasar por la panadería y comprar donnas y malteadas, luego seleccionar una de las pocas películas que aún no veían de Netflix y hablar tanto que ni se percataron cómo terminó. Esa tarde no fue la excepción. Mas o menos era una escena muy importante en aquella trama; Anna se encontraba enumerando los posibles finales alternativos y atragantándose con su comida, sumergida en el sofá de la sala de la casa de la ojiverde, quien se hallaba sentada en el suelo todavía con su pijama puesta y bebiendo una malteada de chocolate y bizcocho, haciendo comentarios que ni iban al tema, Elsa sin embargo solo masticaba su rosquilla con chispas de colores y trataba de prestarle atención a pantalla del televisor. Sentada también en el suelo, sintió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones cortos su celular vibrar, lo tomó sin cuidado, sin mirar la pantalla y respondiendo un:

—¿Mmm... si?— mientras que continuaba hundida en la película. No se dió cuenta de quién era hasta que escuchó un:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— era él. La persona que no tenía ni idea de su identidad, aunque tampoco se había interesado mucho en saber quién estaba detrás de la extraña voz que insistía en entablar conversación con ella. Elsa rodó los ojos, molesta, dolida por su lista de música.

—Nada que te interese.

—Eres muy agresiva, copito.— aquello la tomó por sorpresa, la aludida arrugó su entrecejo casi al instante de escuchar aquel diminutivo que solo era usado por su amiga y pocas veces su madre, se le hizo tremendamente raro que alguien como él supiera su apodo. Dándole a sensación de que él la conocía más de lo que ella pensaba, éso sin duda, la hizo sentirse acorralada.

—No me llames así.— le expresó mientras que tenía en su mano suspendida la donna a medio comer, él solo rió un poco.

—¿Porqué?— le cuestionó.— Tu amiga te llama así todo el tiempo, y a sinceridad te pega.

—No vuelvas a llamarme.

Y le colgó el teléfono, nuevamente.

—¿Quién era, Els?— luego de unos minutos, la susodicha volvió a la realidad, encontrándose con la mirada de las dos chicas, una curiosa y preguntando y la otra simplemente siguiendo atrabancarse con su comida. La ojiazul simplemente susurró un ''nadie...''

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana. Un sábado, precisamente. Los sábados Elsa acostumbra a limpiar y cocinar con su madre en la casa, pero ese día se encontraba muy perezosa como para siquiera mover un dedo. Sentada en el sofá de la sala y comenzando a notar el frío cada vez más, hizo una mueca graciosa mientras que se rehusaba a hacer oficios alegando que los haría más tarde, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de la mayor. En eso, su teléfono sonó. Para esta vez ella sí sabía quien era.

—¿Cuál es el motivo para llamarme todos los días?— preguntó utilizando una voz severa, para que se le notara lo molesto que era recibir llamadas de él a cada rato sin saber quién era en realidad. La peliblanco esperó paciente y ocultando muy bien la curiosidad que tenía por saber su respuesta, pero en vez de escucharlo a él, su madre fue la que habló.

—Si no harás nada al menos quítate del medio.— y lo siguiente que escuchó fue la risa estruendosa de ese chico.

—Estás en el medio, así que muévete copito.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así.— obedeciendo a su madre, la chica se paró del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.— ¿Acaso no tienes a nadie más para molestar? ¿Amigos o algo así?

—Te llamo porque quiero molestarte a tí... copito.— la última palabra la musitó de una forma extraña, como incitándola a que de verdad se enoje por seguir llamándola con ese apodo, la aludida suspiró cansada de lidiar con él y sentir que era en vano.— Además, somos amigos ¿no?

—Entonces dime tu nombre.— ella propuso, poniendo sus ojos en el techo imaginando que era muy improbable que él le contestara, aún así guardó sus esperanzas. Sin embargo, podía escuchar la tenue respiración del otro lado de la línea. Eso era en algún modo, reconfortante.

—Eso es un secreto.— finalizó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Entonces no me llames más.

—¡No, espera! No me cuelgues...— Elsa se dispuso a colgar como siempre hacía, pero al escuchar aquella frase salir rápidamente de él, se quedó en línea, en silencio.—¿Copito...? ¿Elsa?— preguntó nuevamente, como si supiera que ella escuchaba todo.

—Estoy aquí.

—Te diré mi nombre, ¿sí?— eso sorprendió a la rubia, de pronto esperó con mucha atención a que él revelara su identidad, casi sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco calientes.— A cambio de algo.— susurró en un delgado susurro.

—¿Qué quieres?— Elsa se mordió el labio inferior, acostándose en su cama.

—Dime qué traes puesto.

—Muérete.

Y le colgó.

* * *

—¿Y cómo es tu nariz?— era diecinueve de diciembre y Elsa nunca se había sentido tan ida en el aire. Podía decir que eran pasadas de las once de la noche, la chica estaba recostada contra la ventana de su habitación, que se encontraba únicamente con la luz de una pequeña lámpara prendida. Con su pijama puesta, un camisón gris de mangas largas y unas medias calentitas, dibujó en una libreta lo que podría ser un intento del rostro de aquella persona.

—Respingona.— y ella dibujo una nariz puntiaguda en esa hoja.

—¿Y tus cejas...?

—Pobladas.— habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo hablando por teléfono, cosas absurdas en su mayoría. Pero se volvía una costumbre para ella poder dedicar el tiempo en escucharlo hablar y contar historias. La rubia trazó con el lápiz dos líneas gruesas por encima de los ojos grandes que él le había descrito, siendo lo último que faltaba en el dibujo.—¿Terminaste? ¿Cómo quedó?

—No muy bien.— confesó mirando su trabajo detenidamente.

—Apuesto a que dibujas pésimo.— bromeó aquel desconocido.

—Tu apariencia no importa.— Elsa en el piso y al lado de sus muslos el cuaderno que utilizaba, ahora mirando al cielo nocturno y notando que el aire era sereno y silencioso. Era una noche fría y hablar con él lo hacía especial.—Lo que en realidad vale es el interior. ¿Cómo es tu interior?— hubo una pequeña pausa en la que ella se preguntó a sí misma si fue buena idea decir esas cosas.

—Tengo órganos...— respondió con una voz bastante seria que hizo que la rubia rodara los ojos.—Já, no. Soy una persona amable. Te devolví tu celular, ¿no crees?

* * *

—¿Harold?

—No inventes, copito. Es nombre de viejo, intenta otra vez.

—¿Harry?

—No estás ni cerca.

—¡Ah, ya sé! Homero... ¡Homero Simpson!

* * *

—¿Qué más te gusta?— Elsa dudó un poco antes de responder a esa pregunta.

—Me gustan los días fríos, las películas de antes y el chocolate caliente.

—Suena bien.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te gusta?

* * *

—Se dice que la directora de la escuela tiene un romance secreto con el profesor de química.

—¿Te imaginas? De seguro lo hacen en el laboratorio...

—¡Qué asco!

* * *

—¿Sabes? antes de borrar todas tus fotos, me envié algunas tuyas a mi celular.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

—¿Cuándo vas a decirme quién eres?— no recuerda cuántas veces ya había preguntado aquello. Elsa suspiró, ya casi se acercaba el regreso a clases y también su cumpleaños número diescisiete. Anna y Honey estaban muy entusiasmadas por celebrarlo juntas, incluso también habían pasado las fiestas navideñas compartiendo unidas, y aunque de verdad se alegraba que ya casi era hora de iniciar con la rutina de nuevo, algo se entristecía en su interior, porque sabía que muy pronto su amiga tenía que irse. De cualquier forma, era un alivio poder hablar con este chico a cada momento; como justo ahora.

—Te dije que era un secreto.— respondió él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella no recuerda qué hora era y la verdad no le importaba. Se removió un poco para arroparse de pié a cabeza en su cama.

—Pero es injusto, sabes muchas cosas de mí.

—No todas... por ejemplo, no sé si tu piel es suave.— tal vez le había tenido confianza para hablar de cosas personales, le había contado sobre su padre, sus amigas y su familia. Él por igual, aunque no daba muchos detalles. Aún así no quitaba el hecho de que podía ser un poco insolente y pervertido, al final era solo un chico ¿no? y ella una chica. Era natural. La rubia no respondio eso, y el silencio se hizo presente al cabo de segundos.— ¿Elsa? ¿Porqué estás tan callada?— cuestionó él consternado.

—Dime quién eres.

—No.— la ojiazul soltó un bufido.— Ya duérmete.

—No colgaré hasta que me digas quién eres.— sentenció como respuesta.

—Entonces no cuelgues, yo sí me dormiré.

—¿Te veré cuando empiecen las clases?

—¿Quieres encontrarte conmigo?— eso había salido cargado de esperanzas, como si le alegrara saber que ella tenía interés en él, de alguna forma le causó un pequeño calambre en el estómago de la rubia.

—No es eso, es que quiero saber quién eres...— susurró para hacerlo menos obvio. Elsa se tocó la mejilla sintiendo como se tornaba más caliente y él no respondía. Cerró sus ojos esperando.— ¿Hola?

—Mira el cielo.— la aludida ciñó su entrecejo por la inusual petición de éste, así que se quitó la manta de la cabeza de un movimiento rápido y miró hacia la ventana. Era de día, habían pasado toda la noche hablando y apenas ahora podía sentir un pocode sueño. Las cortinas eran color durazno y se meneaban con la sutileza del viento frío de la mañana y a travéz de la ventana, el cielo era de un azul brillante y sin ninguna nube que la estorbara. Menos una, una forma larga y fina en el cielo. Era un rastro de humo.

—Ya amaneció.— musitó sorprendida y ahora sentándose frente a la ventana, dejando que el sol le de justo en el rostro.— ¿Lo estás viendo?— preguntó Elsa refiriéndose al rastro de humo.

—Sí, es lindo.— dijo el aludido, también un poco asombrado.— Tómale una foto, será como un recuerdo.

* * *

—¿Honey? ¿Quieres pastel?— Anna estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa de la peliblanco. Era el cumpleaños de Elsa y como ya estaba planeado, iban a pasarla juntas. La madre de la festejada había comprado su pastel favorito, un postre de chocolate con crema de leche por dentro y cubierta de fresas y mermelada de arándanos por encima, junto con pasas y almendras trituradas. También le había hecho algunos regalos, como un vestido de verano color púrpura y un libro de fantasía. Anna y Honey no se quedaron atrás; la pelirroja le había obsequiado una cinta de la nueva edicipon de su video juego favorito y la ojiverde la sorprendió con portaretrato de las tres. Dejando muy en claro que las extrañaría.

—No, gracias.— contestó la aludida, que yacía sentada al lado de la rubia y la abrazaba de lado.— Lo siento, Elsa. No quiero arruinar tu día.

—Y no lo haces.— estaba triste porque ya habían puesto su casa en venta, el letreto fue plantado en el jardín delantero de su hogar el día anterior. Lo que podía significar que tal vez no podía acabar el semestre en la escuela. El cual comenzaba el día siguiente. Elsa le devolvió el abrazo, alentándola a comer el delicioso pastel para subirle los ánimos. La pelirroja a pesar de que estaba triste, reaccionaba diferente a Honey, comiendo más postre de la cuenta.

—Pensaremos en algo, Honey. No te puedes ir todavía, no hasta que te consigamos un novio.— y las tres rieron. No porque ese fuera el propósito de ella, sino porque al menos sabía que había compartido con las mejores chicas de la ciudad, las que no la olvidaría.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? Suenas decaída.— la voz un poco preocupada del chico misterioso era cálida esta vez, habían hablado poco ese día. Anna y Honey decidieron irse más temprano porque al día siguiente ya tenían clases, y Elsa preparó su mochila y ahora yacía sentada en el piso de su cuarto mirando la fotografía que una de ellas le regaló.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.— le comentó ella, aún triste. La foto la habían tomado el verano pasado, cuando fueron a una feria de atracciones y encontraron una de esas viejas máquinas para tomarse fotos grupales. Eran cuatro imágenes con ellas tres haciendo muecas y riendo como completas estúpidas, pasándola feliz, viviendo su amistad.— No fue un buen día.

—Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz...— de pronto, la voz melodiosa de él se escuchó a través del teléfono de la rubia, quien no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje inconscientemente en su rostro.— Cumpleaños, copitooo... cumpleaños...

—Ya cállate, cantas horrible.

—¡Oye! Intento hacerte sentir mejor.

—Gracias.— susurró ella jugando nerviosa con la punta de su trenza, había sido un lindo gesto, uno que hizo que su pecho saltara.

—Veámonos mañana, en la hora de receso, ¿sabes subir al techo de la escuela?

Elsa, con el corazón palpitándo muy rápidamente, asintió.


	2. 2

**Cielo de Amor.**

 _''Todavía sigo recordando aquel sentimiento cuando empezamos a hablar...''_

Elsa estaba muy nerviosa, suspiró por primera vez en el día.

Se levantó más temprano de lo usual, cepilló sus dientes con fuerza, se peinó tres veces intentando verse un poco más linda (al final solo optó por tu típica trenza de lado) y se colocó su uniforme escolar. Que al estar en pleno invierno todavía, ahora utilizaba medias largas, un suéter por encima de su camisa y una bufanda. También no pudo evitar colocarse un poco de maquillaje, nada escandaloso... se pellizcó las mejillas para enrojecerlas, se puso máscara de pestañas sólo en las de arriba y pintó sus labios de un tono rosa pálido. AL mirarse al espejo por última vez, con su reflejo inquieto y tímido, todos suspensamientos iban a una sóla cosa:

 _¿Cómo lucirá?_

No habían hablado más desde la noche anterior en donde él le propuso verse en la escuela. A veces la despierta temprano en la mañana para, según él ''ser la primera persona con la que hablas'' pero ése día era diferente. Iban a verse por primera vez y por fin podría saber de quién se trataba, quién era la persona con la que sostuvo tantas conversaciones hasta el amanecer en las vacaciones de invierno. No sabía exáctamente que esperar de esa persona, su voz y sus comentarios decían que era extrovertido, relajado y muy amable. Pero ella no sabía casi nada de él, salvo las cosas normales. Las chicas notaron algo extraño en ella, como que se mostraba un poco ansiosa, tartamudeaba más de la cuenta y miraba mucho la hora. Anna finalmente no aguantó y decidió preguntar.

—¿Elsa, te pasa algo? Estás muy rara.— la aludida la miro expectante, estaban sentadas en los pupitres de su salón de clases, con el profesor de matemáticas explicándoles los primeros temas y trabajos que harán este nuevo semestre, advirtiéndoles que eran de mucho valor. La pelirroja susurró bastante bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que Honey no escuchara y también le lanzara una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro. No les había contado nada, por supuesto, así que ella pensó que sería buena idea ya hablarles sobre lo acontecido en las últimas semanas. La rubia suspiró, sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte rojo y bajó su vista apenada.

* * *

—¿Estás nerviosa?— Honey estaba detrás de ella arreglándole la trenza, debido a que algunos mechones eran demasiado rebeldes para acomodarse en el peinado. Era hora, eran las once y media de la mañana y el timbre había sonado. Los estudiantes iban y venían para almorzar tranquilamente, mientras que Elsa solamente sentía su corazón palpitar muy fuerte.

—Claro que debe de estarlo, si yo estuviera en su lugar, sin duda que lo estaría. Muy nerviosa.— Anna parecía estar más emocionada que ella misma debido a las miles de preguntas que le hizo averiguando cada mínimo detalle de él y las conversaciones a media noche, sobre qué cosas hablaban y cómo era su voz, la ojiazul trataba de proporcionarle toda la información posible, pero mientras más hablaba de eso, más se sentía inquieta.— Por otro lado, es bastante romántico, copito. Imaginar quién puede ser ese misterioso caballero ¡Es como de novela!

—Deberias irte ya.— le informó cierta ojiverde mientras que se sentaba en un pupitre dejando a la aludida lista para su encuentro, comenzando a destapar un paquete de galletas de vainilla.— ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos? ¿Al menos una de nosotras?

—¿Estás loca, Honey?— la pelirroja que yacía sentada a su lado, en otro pupitre, prácticamente le grito aquello.— ¡Conocerá a su futuro novio! No queremos estar ahí haciendo mal tercio.

—Anna, no estoy segura de que seamos algo y tampoco seremos nada.— la aludida sin embargo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma que tal vez ni tenía, inspeccionando que todo en ella estuviera en orden, por milésima vez.— El único motivo para encontrarnos es para saber quién es, eso es todo.

—Sí, claro. Cómo digas, copo.— respondió ella rodando los ojos y sonando sarcástica.— ¡Ya lárgate! Buena suerte y quiero detalles cuando vuelvas.— no había persona más cursi y romanticona que su amiga Anna, era de esas chicas que cree fielmente en que el amor surge en todas partes y que todo tiene que tener un significado crucial. La empujó levemente por la espalda hasta dejarla fuera del curso. Elsa respiró hondo, sonriéndole a su amiga y tomando su camino al techo.

Subió las escaleras respectivas con pasos lentos pero decididos, lista para quién fuese ''H''. Eran solo cinco minutos pasadas la hora exacta cuando abrió la puerta de metal que daba paso al techo de la escuela, un lugar prohibido pero que tampoco tenía mucha vigilancia y que cualquiera puede subir y no ser visto. Elsa miró a su alrededor para confirmar que estaba sola y juntó aquella puerta detrás suyo. Caminó un poco, acostumbrándose a la brillante luz del sol que era levemente opacada por algunas nubes en el angosto cielo, el clima era frío sin duda, pero no demasiado para que no aguantara soportar estar allí. El suéter color gris la tapaba lo suficiente junto con las largas medias negras que vestía como uniforme. Apretó sus manos en su estómago y avanzó unos pasos para esperar, puesto que no había llegado todavía. En su mente, colapsada por los recuerdos de las conversaciones y las miles de incógnitas que tenía sobre él, solo imaginaba qué tipo de cosas le diría cuando la viera. Osea, él sabía quien era era, eso era claro, pero aún así. De seguro la había visto por los pasillos y solo era un rostro con nombre, pero ahora era diferente, era un rostro... con una historia.

Elsa respiró aquel viento que se espantó en su rostro, revolviendo sus cabellos blancos y se encontró con el silencio que la abasteció. El techo estaba vacío, y no porque no había nadie, sino que no había ningún objeto allí. Solo era... un techo. Tenía algunas hojas secas en el piso, algunas piedras pequeñitas y nada que la protegiera de caer en las orillas. Pero se mantenía lejos de allí, no quería causarse un accidente. Decidida a quedarse unos minutos esperando, se quedó parada para observar el paisaje a su frente; algunas casas y edificios de colores y a lo lejos un puente que conecta a otro lado de la ciudad, nada fuera de lo común. Y sólo se dedicó a calmar sus nervios y esperar.

Pero antes de que pudiera relajarse del todo, escuchó algo... algo muy cerca de ella, como pisadas. Con un soplo en el corazón, se dió la vuelta para encararlo y... a quien encontró fue una sorpresa.

Era un chico, uno alto y de contextura fuerte y delgada, uno con ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, uno que la observaba fijamente con esa mirada densa y escalofriante, uno que le causó corrientes eléctricas en su espalda; era ese chico. El amigo de Kristoff.

La rubia parpadeó varias veces adaptando su vista a esa persona, sin poder reaccionar o decir alguna palabra. Lo primero que pensó fue que debe ser un error, así que dió algunos pasos hacia atrás y dejó de verlo, para detener sus ojos en el paisaje nuevamente... y mirarlo a él otra vez, y luego caminar lejos de allí. Era un error. No podía ser él.

—Elsa.— y luego escuchó esa voz, la misma voz fuerte y masculina. La que había estado esuchando todo el tiempo y todos los días en las vacaciones hasta la madrugada. Era él. La chica detuvo su paso, indecisa, volteándose lentamente sobre sus torpes pies para encararlo de nuevo.— Feliz cumpleaños, bueno... técnicamente era ayer, pero...— de pronto calló para percatarse de que ella no dejaba de verlo de esa forma tan extraña. Una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. También estaba tiesa como una roca.— Mi nombre es Hans.— finalizó ahora alzando su mano para tenderle un pequeño racimo con algunas flores azules campestres. La chica observó con ciudado aquello, para luego tomarlo con dos dedos y observarlas de cerca. Eran muy hermosas en realidad, en algún rincón de su pecho podía sentir como se derretía por el diminuto acto dulce de él, pero por otro, no quitaba el hecho de que era una persona conocida por ser ruda y problemática.

—Yo... lo siento.— susurró luego de unos segundos, devolviéndole la pequeña flor.— Debe ser un error.

—¿Un error? No...— respondió aquel chico, confundido.— ¿Esto te prueba algo?— Hans sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un celular negro, tocó su pantalla algunas veces y le mostró una foto; era una del cielo que tenía un rastro de humo, el mismo que había visto desde su ventana aquella mañana que duraron la noche entera hablando. Elsa tragó duro.

—No puede ser... Tú no eres la persona del teléfono.— musitó despacio.— N-no debiste arrancar esas flores.

Y dicho esto se fue corriendo.

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó cuando entró de regreso al salón de clase fue un:

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién era, Elsa?— la chica se acomodó en un pupitre vacío al lado de sus amigas, quienes la veían demasiado curiosas y ansiosas. La aludida solo escondió su cabeza en sus brazos por encima de la mesita y suspiró fuertemente.

—El amigo que da miedo de Kristoff.— ambas se miraron extrañas.

—¿El pelirrojo?— preguntó Honey, mordiéndose el labio.

—Hans.— informó aún escondiendo su rostro.

—He oído que tiene novia, y que lo encontraron con otra chica en un curso vacío... ya sabes, teniendo...

—¡Honey!— de pronto la pelirroja le dio un codazo, para hacerla callar. Elsa respiró profundamente, intentando borrar todo.

* * *

No es que estuviera esperando nada de él, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo clasificar la relación que tenían, mucho menos si tenían alguna. Es sólo que todo había sido tan perfecto; las llamadas, las conversaciones, esas pequeñas preguntas para saber si estaba y los saludos de buenos días y de buenas noches, los comentarios subidos de tono... sin duda que había parecido algo de novela. Algo que no se repite y que te deja suspirando más de una vez. Pero había acabado, así tan rápido como empezó. Hans la llamó una sola vez después de aquel encuentro, ella por supuesto no contestó. Desde esa última llamada habían pasado dos semanas.

No podía negar que le hacía falta hablarle y contarle cosas tontas, escuchar su voz, pero ya esas cosas habían pasado al olvido. Justo ahora Elsa, con su mirada en el cielo un poco perdida, caminaba rumbo a su casa luego de una jornada escolar. Las chicas se habían tenido que quedar porque les asignaron un trabajo en equipo, dejándole la tarde libre. A su lado estaban también algunos otros estudiantes que caminaban a sus respectivos hogares, ella no los conocía, por lo que estaba sola. En un instante, algo a su derecha captó su vista. Era aquel pelirrojo, el chico del teléfono, corriendo hacia alguna parte desconocida. No la notó, iba demasiado rápido para percatarse de los que estaban a su alrededor. La rubia, curiosa, decidió seguirlo.

Caminando un poco lento pero sin perder el paso, llegó hacia donde él estaba, encontrándose con un pequeño parque para niños con algunos arbustos y árboles enormes. Se acercó al pelirrojo sin importarle que la viera, notando que se encontraba regando agua con una manguera algunos arbustos.

—¿Porqué no me contestaste cuando te llamé?— preguntó de repente sin mirarla, solo siguiendo su actividad. Elsa se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir.— Creí que éramos amigos.

—Lo siento.— terminó por susurrar luego de un corto tiempo solo analizando sus palabras.

—Vengo a regarlas todos los días, tampoco he arrancado ninguna.— comentó ahora el pelirrojo, ignorando su disculpa, estaba claro que se refería a las flores, que eran las mismas que él le había regalado la vez que se encontraron, pero que ella no aceptó.— No sé para qué lo hice en primer lugar, no valió la pena.— Elsa, dispuesta a no escuchar más, se dió la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, él habló nuevamente.— Copito, si te llamo esta noche... ¿vas a contestar?

* * *

—Alguien me dijo que tenías novia.— al final sí decidió contestarle. Elsa estaba frente al espejo del baño de su casa, peinándose el cabello con una mano, pues con la otra sostenía su celular en el oído. No sabe muy bien qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero al menos podía escucharlo a través de la línea por una vez más.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Una persona.— respondió la rubia ahora saliendo del baño para adentrarse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Tenía puesta ya su pijama, algo viejo y algo corto, dispuesta a dormir.

—Pues esa persona está equivocada, terminamos hace un mes.— respondió Hans con un tono asqueado.

—También me dijeron que te encontraron con una chica en un curso vacío.— hubo una pausa antes de que él respondiera ante esa acusación, Elsa se mordió el labio pensando si fue buena idea decir aquello.

—Sí, esa chica gritaba mucho.

—Entonces no lo niegas.— la había sorprendido.

—¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Somos amigos, se supone que debo ser honesto contigo.— eso se escuchó muy sincero, hizo que la chica cortara su respiración de inmediáto. Sólo pensando que a pesar de ser alguien de renombre en la escuela, no era mala persona. Al menos se mostraba el mismo chico misterioso de siempre.— Elsa, ¿me consideras tu amigo?

Ella no respondió.

* * *

—Me dolió bastante cómo te portaste conmigo cuando nos juntamos.— era las doce y cuarto de la mañana, y Elsa sentía como todo volvía a la normalidad. Hablaban mil horas al día, todos los días.

—Te he dicho cientos de veces que lo siento, Hans. Me sorprendiste, nunca pensé que ibas a ser... _tú_.

—¿Y qué tengo _yo_?

—...Nada.

* * *

—¿Porqué no me saludas en la escuela?— preguntó dolido, la rubia se atoró con el vaso de agua que bebía y apretó el teléfono en su oreja.— Actúas fría, como si no me conocieras.

—Sí te saludo.

—De lejos me sonríes, y solo a veces, cuando estoy solo.

* * *

—Estabas muy linda hoy.

—Gracias.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y Elsa podía susurrar bajito y sin que nadie la escuchara que Hans era su amigo. Pero nadie la escuchaba. Y estaba bien, porque al menos podía saber que una persona como él, tan temido en la escuela y calificado como ''uno de los chicos rudos'' junto a Kristoff, podía ser alguien de confianza con sentimientos honestos y de corazón amable. Anna y Honey lo sabían, a veces le preguntaban por él y la respuesta era siempre la misma.

 _''Él está bien, en sus asuntos.''_ y sus asuntos eran sacar malas calificaciones, jugar béisbol y esconderse con chicas en cursos vacíos. Pero era su amigo, independientemente de todo; la llamaba en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela y después de llegar a casa, hablaban de tantas cosas que el tiempo volaba y a veces olvidaba hacer su tarea. Y aunque cierta pelirroja siempre le mencionaba cosas como que él estaba enamorado de ella o que pronto tendrán algo, que si no le importaba que él anduba detrás de tantas otras chicas... lo ignoraba, pues Hans era difícil de leer sí, pero nunca había mencionado ni hablado de cosas de esa índole. Elsa no sabía cómo sentirse con eso, pero tampoco intentaba nada. Y los días pasaron así, siendo amigos y nada más... buenos amigos, hasta que una mañana de un miércoles, sentada en su pupitre como todos los días, escuchando a la profesora de literatura hablar sobre las diferentes magnitudes del dolor en un párrafo de un libro de época, sintió su teléfono vibrar.

 _''Ven a la biblioteca, ahora.''_

Era Hans. Y era extraño porque él nunca le llamaba ni enviaba mensajes y mucho menos en plena hora de clases. Elsa ciñó su entrecejo temiendo que sea algo malo y sin pensar mucho, levantó su mano izquierda.

—¿Sí, señorita?

—¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? Me duele mucho el estómago.— aquella mujer de algunos treinta años asintió, acto seguido la rubia salió de aquel salón como toda una actriz, colocándose la mano en el abdómen y caminando a puras penas. A lo lejos, dos chicas se miraron entre sí, confusas.

—Mintió.— susurró una de ellas.

—¿Crees que sea por...?— pero la otra no terminó la frase.

* * *

Elsa se adentró a la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo, evadiendo las miradas confusas de cualquiera que la notase y buscando al pelirrojo en el espacio vacío repleto de libros. Al verlo hojeando uno con tapa azul, se acercó a él para preguntarle qué ocurría.

—Vamos a saltarnos las clases.— dijo de repente, con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro jovial y devolviendo el libro en el estante donde pertenecía. Elsa por primera vez notó que tenía pequeñas pecas esparcidas en sus mejillas, como si fueran pintadas.

—¿Eh? No, nunca me he saltado ninguna clase.

—Pues algún día tenía que ser.— le comentó ahora removiendo su cabello con una mano, como su ella fuera un cachorrito. Era muy tierna.

* * *

Elsa se aferraba fuertemente apretando sus brazos en la espalda angosta del pelirrojo, quien iba más rápido de lo normal en su bicicleta. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza temiendo a caerse debido a que se encontraba sentada en un espacio chiquito detrás de él, dejando que la brisa le choque en la casa y escuchando sus comentarios tontos y su risa chistosa. Era un día hermoso y Hans se lo había mencionado, pero ella no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar debido a que por primera vez se estaba escapando de la escuela, por primera vez de verdad sí estaba teniendo contacto con el chico a pesar de todas las conversaciones telefónicas y el encuentro en el techo de la escuela. Pues como él había dicho una vez, no lo saludaba en persona; solo le sonreia de lejos y cuando estuviera solo, porque no quería llamar la atención de cierto rubio.

—Hans, vas muy rápido.— se apretó más contra él notando que ibana una velocidad muy exagerada, estaban andando por un sendero un poco desconocido por ella, pero muy hermoso. Habían árboles gigantes con hojas verdes que saludaban el final de febrero, comenzando a nacer en la primavera. El camino era de ladrillos rojos y habían pequeños bosquecitos de césped entre sus grietas.

—Mira hacia arriba, copito.— y ella obedeció.

El sol se veía a través de las hojas y las ramas de los árboles altos, dejando que la luz le toque el rostro y brindandole un paisaje muy lindo. Si puediera, le tomaria una foto. Pero estaba muy ocupada temiendo a caer.

—¡Hans! ¡Ve más despacio!— le suplicó luego de que se diera cuenta de que él aumentaba la velocidad.— ¡Hans!

—Vamos a mi casa y compramos comida, ¿si?— le dijo al cabo de un rato, Elsa no contestó.— Anímate, copito.— agregó, ahora acercándose a una colina cuesta abajo y quitando los pies de los pedales, aseguró los brazos de la rubia en su alrededor y soltó una gran carcajada disfrutando la pequeña aventura. Ella cerró sus ojos sintiendo cómo su pecho quería explotar.

Era mágico. El cielo con él siempre era mágico.

* * *

Ambos llegaron a una casa pintada de gris en un vecindario desconocido para ella, era de dos plantas y tenía un cobertizo con dos autos modernos y un jardín con la grama cortada perfectamente. Era una casa hermosa. Hans detuvo la bicicleta y ayudo a la rubia a bajar, inspeccionándola de que hubiera llegado completa y dirigiéndole una sonrisa, caminaron un poco hasta acercarse a donde estaban los autos, la chica miraba la estructura de su hogar pensando en que debía tener una familia grande y abastecida enocómicamente. Había una persona ahí, parada junto a una motocicleta. Elsa dirigió su vista hacia aquel hombre, que era muy parecido al pelirrojo pero le llevaba unoa años más que él, pero era joven para ser su padre. Era muy alto y compartía el mismo rasgo de pelo cobrizo, esta vez un poco rizado y pecas en la cara. Pero los ojos los tenía color café.

—Elsa, él es uno de mis hermanos, Harry.— le comentó luego de que esa persona notara a alguien desconocido junto con su hermano menor. Ella lo saludó tímidamente con una mano, sonriendo levemente.

—Un placer conocerla, Elsa.— le dijo, con la voz muy densa y colocándose un casco en la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir observándolo ella fue arrastrada de la mano por el pelirrojo. Se adentraron a la casa por una puerta de madera en el cobertizo, pasándole de lado a la camioneta negra y ahora notando que parecía ser la cocina del lugar. Era muy amplia y tenía electrodomésticos de acero y todo era muy limpio. Tenía gabinetes color blanco y habían fotos y dibujos en la puerta de la nevera, también había una tetera en la estufa. Hans le soltó la mano y le indicó que se sentara frente a una isla de cocina en la una silla alta. Mientras que él fue a la nevera y sacó un contenedor de jugo de naranja y dos vasos. Le sirvió a ella y bebieron juntos. La chica no decía nada, era raro poder estar en su casa con él y notar que aparentemente estaban solos, pues no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

—¿Tienes hambre ahora o quieres comer después? Podemos hacer sándwiches, ¿te parece?— le preguntó, dejando su vaso vacío en el fregadero.— O no, mejor pedimos pizza... ¿porqué estás tan callada?— aquello salió de repente, sacando de pensamientos a la rubia quien aun no había bebido de su jugo. Ella lo observó por un rato. Hans tenía el pelo un poco largo en la frente, y estaba desordenado debido al viento de recorrido, tenía la corbata roja bien colocada y las manos en las bolsillos de su pantalón. Tenía que admitir que era apuesto, tenía la nariz respíngona como le había descrito y las cejas pobladas, pero no le había dicho que tenía sus ojos grandes y brillantes, como dos esferas verdes.

—No tengo hambre ahora, gracias.— dijo ahora bebiendo su jugo, ignorando su pregunta.— Tu casa es muy linda.

—Lo es.— le contesto, poniendo sus codos en la mesa, cerca de ella.— ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto?

Elsa parpadeó varias veces.

La habitación de Hans era... bueno, era inesperado. Elsa había imaginado que el lugar donde él se escondía para hablar con ella era un cuarto desordenado con posters por todos lados y una cama sin tender, pero era todo lo contrario. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul marino, un color oscuro y que hacía que se viera un lugar tranquilo. Era espacioso y tenía es escritorio de madera junto con una laptop y algunos libros empilados. Cerca del techo había un aire acondicionado y una ventana grande en la pared principal, con una de esas cortinas de plástico que subes y bajas, color blanco. Su cama era enorme y tenía una colcha color verde oscuro, con una mesita de noche al lado y una lánpara. En una esquina había una cama para perro, pero era extraño porque no había animal alguno. Él le indicó suavemente que se pusiera cómoda mientras que iba al baño. Desapareciendo por la puerta.

La chica no estaba segura de qué hacer, se acercó a un estante notando que habían muchísimos libros en él; desde la saga de Harry Potter hasta cómics japoneses y de Batman, junto con algunas figuras de acción pequeñitas. Ella tomó uno y le echó un vistazo, tenía ilustraciones llamativas con colores brillantes y mostraban al escena donde el superhéroe ideaba un plan. Luego volvió a dejar el cómic en donde estaba, caminó un poco más para quedar cerca del escritorio, notando que la laptop estaba encendida, y mirando hacia la puerta cerrada detrás de ella, tocó uno de los botones. La pantalla se prendió y mostró una ventana vacía con algunas imágenes en ella, la rubia, más curiosa que nunca, se sentó en la silla respectiva y vio que las fotos pertenecían a una chica con el pelo negro. Con un dedo tocó la techa de la flecha de abajo y notó que eran muchas fotos de aquella misma muchacha, ahora dándose cuenta de que había una diferente... había una foto de ella.

Una de las fotos que tenía guardada en su celular antes de que él las borrara. Elsa sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían, escuchando el crujido de la puerta abrirse y cerrando de un susto la laptop.

Y cuando él le preguntó qué hacía:

—Nada.— y le sonrió.

—¿Quieres ver una película?— le preguntó, ahora tomando el ordenador en sus manos y poniéndolo en su regaso, para luego sentarse en la cama. Con un gesto en la mano él le ofreció un lugar a su lado. Ella dudó un poco en si sentarse en su cama, pero respiró hondo y pensó que era improbable que algo pase, puesto que eran solo amigos.— ¿Terror?— musitó, ahora abriendo la página principal de Netflix y viendo las miles de opciones. La chica, ahora quedando lo suficientemente cerca para también ver la pantalla del ordenador, alzó sus hombros indiferente y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas.— ¿Elsa?— de pronto, él pronunció su nombre de una forma extraña, y la chica alzó su vista a él notando que estaban muy cerca del otro. La aludida lo inspeccionó, confusa, notando que en sus mejillas pecosas había cierto color rosáceo y de sus ojos verdes había un destello diferente.

En un segundo, Hans se acercó y plasmó sus labios en los de Elsa.

Fue una sorpresa para la ojiazul, quien se quedó estática sintiendo la anormal sensación que la envuelve, junto con una calidez en su rostro y aún con los ojos abiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era solo un beso pequeño, solo el contacto de sus bocas, que acabó tan rápido como comenzó.

El pelirrojo ahora la observó, despegando sus labios y notando que ella no respondía. Eso lo asustó un poco.

—No me digas que fue tu primer beso.— le preguntó, con una sonrisa un poco torpe y sonando incrédulo. Ella, aterizando negó con la cabeza, avergonzada. Mintiendo. Él no le creyó.— Lo intentaré de nuevo, ¿si?

Y la volvió a besar.

Esta vez se sintió diferente, fue menos brusco y ladeó su cabeza un poco para quedar en una mejor posición, presionó sus labios con mucha delicadeza en ella y se quedó en esa pose por unos segundos, luego se separó lentamente, de nuevo. Ahora viéndola con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración pausada, creyendo fielmente que esta vez sí había sido mejor que la anterior. El pelirrojo depositó su ordenador en el piso, olvidándose de todo y volvió a besarla, ahora tocando su rostro con sus manos y sobando con sus pulgares en las frías mejillas de ella, abriendo un poco los labios para acariciarla suavemente, sintiendo lo delgados y tímidos que eran. También sintiendo que su corazón casi explotaba de lo alterado del momento. Elsa no pudo procesar pensamientos ni acciones en su cabeza, pues estaba muy absorta en él y en sus gestos dulces. Su estómago comenzaba a percibir sensaciones inusuales debido al beso, que en ningún momento dejó de ser más que eso, ahora notando que el pelirrojo lentamente la empujaba para que su espalda quedara en contra de la superficie de la cama. Acostándola.

Algo dentro de la rubia se prendió, como alarmas que le indicaron que aquel beso comenzaba a profundizarse. Hans se acomodó por encima de ella, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de sus costados, estampando su cuerpo, quedando abdómen contra abdómen; para seguir acariciando las mejillas de la ojiazul a travéz del beso, sin romperlo. Abrió su boca más de la cuenta y dudando de proceder, lamió el labio inferior de Elsa. Sabía a fresa, Literal.

Ella lo recibió también indecisa, dejando que una lengua caliente la inunde con su extraño sabor cítrico debido a la bebida de antes, probando su esencia y paseando aquel órgano gustativo dentro de su cavidad bucal. Buscando unirse más, profundizó y entrelazó sus lenguas. La chica se iba, probablemente al cielo, conociendo por primera vez cómo se siente ser besada de esa forma tan sensual y que sólo había visto en las películas de romance inspirador, mucho menos creyendo que el protagonista de la escena era Hans, el chico misterioso del teléfono. Sin esperarlo, él despegó sus labios de ella, para ahora descender aún manteniendo la calma, en aquel cuello blanco de cristal, para plasmar pequeños besos allí y también llevarse consigo el lazo de la camisa de ella. Las alarmas no dejaban de sonar, más fuertes a medida que ese pelirrojo se apoderaba de sus clavículas y la marcaba con sus labios abiertos y su lengua intrépida, que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en respuesta, obtenía delgados jadeos de la rubia, quien no pudo resistirse a los contactos e ignorar los avisos de precaución. Sentía cómo las manos de ese chico iniciaron su aventura por su cuerpo, primero desde sus hombros y caminando hasta su cintura, todo con suavidad, como si él temiera romperta.

Las sensaciones eran como destellos de luz en su estómago. Chispas o fuegos artificiales, como queran llamarlo. Pero se sentía profundo, escalando en su interior, cuando él quitó el primer botón de su camisa, Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

La duda se notaba entre su frente, resplandeciendo y diciéndole a gritos que era virgen sin siquiera abrir la boca. Él entendía a la perfección.

—Si no quieres, podemos parar. No quiero lastimarte, Elsa.— le susurró, bajido en un oído.— Pero si me permites hacerlo, prometo ser gentil... y te sentirás muy bien.— eso sonó como una promesa de dulce para un niño. La chica quedó mirando el techo blanco de su habitación por un segundo, sin saber cómo procesar aquello. Sin tener respuesta, de pronto se sentía incómoda y el peso de Hans era demasiado.— Copito, ¿tú confías en mí?

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, Hans. Es solo que...

—¿Qué?— Elsa frunció sus labios, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no he hecho nada.— confesó avergonzada.

—¿Segura que nada?— ella negó con la cabeza.— Pero ahora estás haciendo algo, ¿eso no cuenta?— Hans dijo aquello con un tono de voz juguetón, contagiándole su risa a la rubia, quien se relajó un poco y tapó su rostro sonrojado con sus manos.— Hey, tranquila, sé que puede ser difícil, las primeras veces son una gran cosa, pero si tú confías en mí... y yo confío, muchísimo, en ti, podemos... pero igual no tiene que ser ahora. No me molesta esperar. Todo lo que quieras.

Elsa se mordió el labio, aún no del todo contenta.— Es que no entiendo Hans, apenas nos conocemos un poco y...

—Nos conocemos.

—Sí, pero...

—¿No confías en mí?

—¡Que sí lo hago! Pero no te entiendo, ¡me das un montón de señales extrañas!— el aludido atinó a quitarse de su cima, ahora acostándose a su lado para también mirar al techo, sabiendo que no iba a llegar a nada.— ¿Quieres escucharme?

—Te escucho.

La rubia respiró profundo antes de hablar.— Primero fueron... todas esas conversaciones en las que nunca supe quién eras pero aún así me hice tu amiga, y luego saber que eras tú y asimilarlo... no me mires así, sabes muy bien qué clase de reputación tienes en la escuela.— él rodó los ojos.— Venimos aquí y me besas de la nada, sabiendo que escucho de tus aventuras en los cursos vacíos.

—Esas chicas no valen nada, no valen lo que tú vales.

—¿Y qué valgo? Para ti, Hans.— Elsa ahora buscó su mirada verdora tratando de poder descubrirlo, sintiendo cómo de nuevo se prendían los fuegos artificiales en su interior cuando lo divisó acercarse a sus labios nuevamente, pero sin tocarla como de debe, susurró:

—Muchísimo, copito.— y terminó por besarla otra vez, tocando su rostro con sus grandes manos para atraerla a él, encendiendo la chispa y aumentando el ritmo. Se notaba sediendo, ella pensó; cuando ahora la guiaba a colocarse encima de su cuerpo, poniendo sus rodillas ahora a cada costado de él y continuar besándolo. La posición era diferente, y ella tenía permiso para poner las yemas de sus dedos en el cuello del chico, quien apretaba su cintura y la apegaba más a él, uniendo sus entrepiernas sin que Elsa se diera cuenta y tocándole los muslos. Ella parecía luchar más contra su propia resistencia, porque el calor aumentaba y dentro de ella crecía una ansiedad que no podía controlar mucho, las alarmas eran sordas y él le mordió el labio inferior. La rubia hundió su cabeza en el espacio cuello y hombro del joven, dejando que subiera sus manos traviesas a sus nalgas y le besara el cuello. Apretándola y mojándola, quien de nuevo no pudo detener los suspiros bajitos que salían de su boca.— ¿Quieres que me detenga?— musitó en su oído, pero hacía trampa, debido a que aprisionaba con fuerza la piel de su trasero con sus manos, colando algunos dedos por debajo de la tela de sus bragas.

No hubo respuesta.

El pelirrojo gruñó con anticipación, ahora bajando el camino de besos hasta el pecho blanco de la chica, quien se sostuvo de sus codos y cerraba sus ojos con mucha presión, su boca estaba entreabierta y para ese punto sus pulmones hacían doble trabajo. Los dientes de Hans llegaron al final del primer botón, un rápido movimiento con sus dedos, luego desató el segundo botón, y luego el tercero y el cuarto... ya para unos instantes la camisa de la chica estaba tirada en el suelo del cuarto. Sus mejillas prendidas y sus dedos explorando, muchísima piel expuesta y virgen, realizando que era el primer hombre que la tocaba de esa forma; viendo sus pequeños senos escondidos debajo de un sostén. La prenda era lindísima, súper delicada y coqueta, de color rosa pastel y dejando a la vista algunos lunares esparcidos por ahí. Maldiciéndose, tenía que preguntar.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?— musitó con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

No hubo respuesta, de nuevo.

El silencio se hizo su amigo y con una vuelta, ya estaba encima de ella por segunda vez. Tomando el control y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Beso su piel blanca, cuidando de no dejarle nada marcado y pasó su lengua por la línea divisora de sus pechos, tocando con una mano sus costillas, enumerándolas, para aterrizar ahora en uno de sus montículos y volver a besar sus labios de fresa. Elsa suspiraba, ciñendo sus cejas, experimentando tantas sensaciones juntas y diferentes y entregando sus labios. Pero él ya no estaba besándola, ahora se quitaba su propia corbata y luego su camisa, quedando desnudo del torso. La chica lo examinó, volátil, era delgado pero no para verse flaco, tenía el abdómen trabajado y algo brilló como luz de navidad en su pecho; era un chupón. Recordó las palabras de Honey sobre sus chicas que lo esperaban en las aulas vacías y lo miró a los ojos, él pretendió no darse cuenta (cuando era muy claro que se habia dado cuenta) y solo quitó sus incógnitas con otro beso. Un beso que le decía ''Eres especial, eres diferente... eres la que quiero'' y ella más ingenua que nunca, lo dejó pasar.

Luego las manos de Hans llegaron a la comisura de la falda, buscando el cierre por los costados, se la quitó bajándo la tela a través de sus piernas y la miró tendida en la cama completamente. Era muy pequeña, tenía la piel blanca pero al mismo tiempo rosácea, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su ombligo era como un punto en el medio de su estómago. Habían huesitos que salían como montañas en su cadera, y sus bragas eran color negro. De pronto ese fue el color favorito del pelirrojo. Corrió de nuevo hacia ella, poniendo sus dedos en... literal, todas partes de su ser y respirando su aroma de verano, su aliento de frutas y su cálida temperatura corporal. Levantó sus muslos y se restregó contra ella, piel contra piel. Elsa reaccionó con un gemido ronco, ladeando su cabeza a un lado y cerrando sus ojos, el cosquilleo lo envolvió y repitió el acto por segunda vez, besando su mejilla caliente y deseando ya estar dentro de ella.

Pero tenía que tener el sí definitivo.— ¿Quieres que me...?

—No.— eso fue suficiente para él.

Sin esperarlo, Elsa notó que comenzó a quitarse la correa de su pantalón seguido del mismo, cerró sus ojos nerviosa y solo soltó un suspiro para tratar de calmar todas las hormonas que le hacían una huelga dentro de sí, unas gritándole que no tenga miedo y otras que no era una buena idea. Ignorándolas, se preparó para recibir el peso del pelirrojo nuevamente, ahora desnudo por completo y quitándole también a ella lo que impedía su propia desnudes. Desabrochando el sostén y quitando sus bragas. La chica no pudo contener la necesidad de cubrirse nuevamente, poniendo un brazo encima de sus senos y una mano en su rostro, estaba demasiado avergonzada y era la primera vez que alguien la ve así. Tan vulnerable e inocente. El joven al darse cuenta, le quitó suavemente la mano de su rostro, descubriendo el sonrojo potente en sus mejillas.

—No tengas pena, eres preciosa.

—Lo dices sólo porque sí.

—Lo digo porque es cierto, Elsa.— dijo y ahora depositó diminutos besos en su frente, párpados, nariz, mejillas y finalizando en su boca. Ella lo tomó del cuello, disfrutando su dulzura repentina, tal vez creyéndole de verdad.—Eres la chica más linda del mundo.— Hans tembló, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo no soportaba más la espera. La chica se aferró a él, abriendo tímida sus piernas y sintiendo la extención erecta del pelirrojo jugar con su intimidad, solo frotándose contra sí y humedeciéndo su propia entrada. Él casi no aguantaba estar tan cerca y a la vez sentirse tan lejos, cuando en realidad estaba literalmente pegado a la rubia. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello y suspiró; estaba listo, ¿ella lo estaría?— ¿Estás lista?

No lo estaba.

—Sí.— sus corazones dieron un vuelco al unísono, la emoción de tenerse solo para ellos era increíble. Los sentimientos échenlos a un lado y enfoquémonos en las sensaciones. Que eran fuertes y corrían por sus terminaciones nerviosas, probando, testando y estimulando. Hans la rodeó con una mano y con la otra dirigió la punta de su miembro hacia ella, sin presionar ni hacer más nada que un leve contacto. Ella cerró sus ojos, su autocontrol disminuía pero el temor aumentaba junto con el deseo, ambas cosas se peleaban dentro de sí. Se mordió el labio, apretó al chico más que nunca, sintiendo como su pecho subia y bajaba con su respiración, y esperó que entrara.

Lo primero que Elsa sintió fue inexplicable. Eran muchas sensaciones a la vez, desde el desplomo del deseo hasta el aumento del dolor. Era... demasiado. Se sentía como una punzada caliente que se incrustó en sus piernas, quitando toda incencia y niñez a su paso, llenándola de miedo y haciéndola temblar. Gritó un poco, tratando de aguantarlo, pero él se abría paso en ella tratando de ser dulce pero fallando, porque aunque lo hizo lento, fue repentino y no estaba preparada. Su cuerpo se arqueó, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda y respirando fuertemente, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se desgarraba. Lloró, lágrimas salieron de las cuencas de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas, desesperada, puso sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo, empujándolo.

—Sal, sal...— le suplicó, con la voz rota. Él no obedeció, y utilizó su fuerza para abrazarla más y que quedara inmóvil. Le besó la mejilla mojada y le susurró cosas.

—Tranquila, fui un poco brusco, lo siento.— apretaba su mandíbula, casi ocultando el placer inmenso que sentía cuando se instalaba en ella, era muy estrecha y apretada. Nunca había estado con una virgen, todas las otras chicas eran igual o incuso más experimentadas que él, y por eso se la encontraba tan increíblemente atractiva y única. Quería que fuera suya por siempre, cuando él quiera tenerla que ella esté disponible y que no mirara a nadie más en su vida. La notó tensa, gimiendo de dolor, él solo permaneció inmóvil.— Elsa, no quiero salir, por favor... aguanta un poco, prometo que te sentirás bien en un rato.

Ella no respondió, solo se quedaron quietos por largos minutos; ella acostumbrándose a la intromisión y él besando su cuello. Cuando Hans escuchó un pequeño suspiro de placer salir de ella, movió sus caderas ansioso y salió un poco, para introducirse nuevamente. Ella respondía, no con palabras, sino con sonidos inconclusos y jadeos aprobatorios. Estaba más que lista, el dolor aunque no cesó del todo, el placer que comenzó a sentir era indescriptible. La embestía con delicadeza, rozando sus entrepiernas y clamándola cuya de su propiedad. Elsa no podía respirar, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a fabricarse, algo que nunca sintió en el pasado, se desplomó en la cama y elevó sus propias caderas para hacer que él entre con más facilidad y abrió su boca. El pelirrojo se emociono al verla tan decidida, y aumentó el ritmo, solo un poco, mordiendo su hombro como reacción a las múltiples sensaciones placenteras que lo azotaron. Ella ignoró el dolor que le causó los dientes del chico y solo se permitía gozarlo, retorcida y aún notando el dolor que era más leve pero no le hizo caso alguno, porque habían sensaciones más dulces que una simple punzada en su intimidad.

Hans impulsó su ser dentro de ella con más fuerza, dejando de contar mentalmente las veces que se enterraba y que salía, solo ahora moviéndose impuramente e hinchándose complacido. Comenzó a golpearla, embestirla y perdiendo el equilibrio, el orgasmo tocó la puerta en su interior, él acumulaba las ganas y apretaba su miembro aguantando el intenso final que venía a doblar de la esquina. No quería terminar, quería recorrer mucho pero no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo más.

—Hans...— ella suspiraba, suspiraba con su nombre y le dedicaba largos gemidos roncos que nacían en su garganta, poniendo una mano en su frente incrédula de saber que dos cuerpos unidos podían crear una deliciosa acción como esa. Estaba absorta, hundida en su océano y muy dispuesta a repetirlo mil veces más. Con él. En sus entrañas se formó un huracán y en su superficie se encontraba el ojo de éste. Llenándola de una calidez que la perdía. Escuchó algo que no entendió de él, algo sobre venirse y ella solo mordió sus labios con mucha fuerza. Sintiendo ahora un número de contracciones de parte del pelirrojo y cómo éste cesaba sus embestidas. Se había corrido, dentro de ella y dejando que el orgasmo lo llene de cosquillas y se aferre a su ser como si fuera su posesión más preciada.

* * *

Esa tarde Elsa había experimentado cosas increíbles, él le hizo el amor repetidas veces, al final ella también alcanzando el orgasmo que llegó de impreviso poseyendo su cuerpo. Se acomodó en la cama del pelirrojo, buscando su calor y hundiéndose más en las sábadas contra él, abrazando su espalda y sonriendo levemente. Él se había quedado dormido, no sabía la hora que debían ser pero la tarde comenzaba a ser notoria desde la ventana, triste, se paró de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible y buscó sus ropas en el piso. Pero no fue lo suficientemente silenciosa y él se removió aún dormido.

—¿Ya te vas, Wendy?

Ese día Elsa experimento diferentes clases de dolor; el primero, físico y que la hizo estremecerse, y el segundo, emocional... que la chocó con tanta fuerza que se quedó mirando el cuerpo tendido de Hans en la cama por un largo rato.

Se sintió la chica más estúpida y miserable del mundo.

* * *

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido y no me dí cuenta cuando te fuiste. ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa, copito?— la voz de Hans se escuchó preocupada en el teléfono.

—Dijiste que podía confiar en tí.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Elsa dudó por un segundo.

—No vuelvas a llamarme nunca más.

Y le colgó, por última vez.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Fue una excusa muy mala para escribir un lemmon, con final triste, lo sé. No se preocupen, Hans adora a Elsa y eso siempre será así. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Pienso actualizar WL de mañana a pasado, así que atentas. Estará bien bueno este capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo y hasta la próxima. :)

(A los que conocen la peli, sí... demasiados cambios, ya sé)


End file.
